dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Uxas (New Earth)
Meanwhile, during this time Darkseid orchestrated events to his liking, observing what was happening across the universe as the death of the Fourth World drew near, plotting to remake the universe in his own image. As New Gods were killed across the galaxy, Darkseid marshaled his forces on Apokolips, even resurrecting Virman Vundabar despite his earlier attempt to assassinate Darkseid--notably putting his forces in defensive deployments. In conversation with Metron, he then indicated that he knew more than his fellow New Gods about what was transpiring with the mysterious God-killer, which he refused to share, content in knowing more than Metron for once. It has since been revealed that Darkseid appears to be manipulating almost all the key characters in Countdown to Final Crisis on a giant cosmic chess board. He has given his protection to Jimmy Olsen, vaporizing a parademon for attacking him, and he has ensured that Karate Kid, carrier of the Morticoccus virus, survives. His reasons for both these are unknown. Later he attempts to recruit Mary Marvel as his sorceress using his pawn Eclipso, but she turns on him and escapes. He has also assigned Desaad to ensure the "Great Disaster" comes about, and assigned Granny Goodness to recruit new Female Furies from Earth in the guise of Athena. It has been indicated Darkseid seeks the rise of the "Fifth World", possibly on Earth, and is harnessing the Great Disaster and the Death of the New Gods to bring this about. Additionally, Darkseid has been manipulating the monitor Solomon to bring about a war between the Monitors and Monarch for the fate of the Multiverse. It is later revealed that Darkseid had turned Jimmy Olsen into a container for the powers of the New Gods. He sends Mary Marvel, whom he had coerced into taking back her dark powers, to capture him. Superman comes to Jimmy's aid, only for Darkseid to take control of Jimmy's powers, making him radiate Kryptonite. Ray Palmer manages to shut off Darkseid's control, and the villain is confronted by a gigantic turtle-like Jimmy. After battling Jimmy across the Metropolis landscape, Darkseid moves in for the kill only to witness The Atom emerge from Jimmy's head. Palmer quickly destroys the vessel of the New Gods' powers freeing them into the void. Enraged, Darkseid is taken by surprise when a Boom Tube opens above the skies of Metropolis. His scion and son Orion emerges from the tube, having managed to escape being murdered by the Infinity Man. Orion and Darkseid battle, and after a furious exchange, at the end of it all, Darkseid realizes it was not meant to be and his heart is ripped from his chest by his own son. Final Crisis Darkseid reappears during the events of Final Crisis. It is claimed there was some sort of Cosmic War, and Darkseid came out as the victor. He and the rest of his elite core of followers have reappeared in Blüdhaven, operating a business known as the "Dark Side Club". In their new states of existence, the New Gods are capable of possessing human bodies and using them as hosts, though the process eventually kills the host and nessecitates a new body. Following the murder of Orion, Dan Turpin discovered that the Dark Side Club was connected to the disappearances of several metahuman children. In Darkseid later reveals to Turpin that he gained control of the Anti-Life Equation and is using it to corrupt the children, being looked over by Granny Goodness and Bernadeth. Over the following weeks, Darkseid used his servant Libra to unite Earth's supervillains in the Secret Society, planning to use them in his coming conquest of Earth. Additionally, Darkseid had Libra arrange an attack on the Daily Planet to distract his old enemy Superman, murdered the Martian Manhunter as a means of recruiting more supervillains, framed Green Lantern Hal Jordan for the murder of Orion, captured Batman, and infected Wonder Woman with an unknown virus, depriving the Superhero community of some of their greatest leaders. In addition, Darkseid also took to restarting the Evil Factory with the intent of making new bodies for the New Gods, at which point Turpin realized that Darkseid was trying to take over his body. Following these events, Darkseid released the Anti-Life Equation ove the Internet, bringing all who saw under Darkseid's will and capable of spreading it to others. Darkseid eventually succeeded in taking over Turpin's body. However, an unknown force resurrected Barry Allen, the second Flash, in an effort to stop Darkseid, whose very presence was corrupting the multiverse. Darkseid's rebirth and fall from the heavens was warping time and space around Earth. The planet and all the people under the influence of the equation were becoming extensions of his mind. Earth became a Doomsday singularity, with time accelerating within Darkseid's sphere of influence and bringing the other Earths of multiverse into the same reality. As Darkseid's forces fought the heroes outside Command-D, Batman had managed to escape imprisonment. Darkseid was aware Batman was in his throne room, and urged him to embrace Anti-Life. However, Batman had an ace in the hole: he had the radion bullet that Darkseid used to kill Orion, and was willing to use a gun to stop him. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams at Batman, but the Dark Knight fired, and the radion bullet hit Darkseid. Superman arrived soon after, confronting Darkseid. The God of Evil mocked his old nemesis, saying that he had abandoned Earth for a moment and Darkseid won, becoming everyone and everything, making Superman the enemy of all that lived. However, Superman inadvertantly distracted Darkseid long enough for Barry Allen and Wally West to lead the Black Racer to Darkseid. In the final stages of radion poisoning, the Black Racer took Darkseid. Soon freed from the Anti-Life Equation, Wonder Woman used the Lasso of Truth to bound Darkseid's body, breaking the Anti-Life Equation's hold over the people of Earth. Building a Miracle Machine, Superman was able to undo the damage that Darkseid's presence had done. Before he could activate it, Darkseid's essence made one final attempt to claim the Miracle Machine, which he called a "cargo cult mother box". Superman knew that Darkseid's essence was vibrating at a frequency similar to the multiverse, and could be stopped with a counter frequency. Using all of his strength, Superman sang a note at high volume, shattering Darkseid's essence. Finally, the New Gods of New Genesis, free at last, made their way to Earth-51, where they planned to remake New Genesis. | Recommended = * Jack Kirby's Fourth World Omnibus * The Great Darkness Saga * Cosmic Odyssey * Superman/Batman: Supergirl * Tales of the New Gods * Countdown to Final Crisis * Death of the New Gods * Final Crisis | Powers = '''New God Physiology': The beings of Apokolips call themselves Gods and live outside of normal time and space in a realm called the Fourth World. These New Gods have evolved due to their close proximity to the Source, a primeval energy, believed to be one of the ultimate foundations of the Universal Expression of Energy, along with their superior technology, into beings of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. The denizens of New Genesis are immortal, stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. :Superhuman Strength: Darkseid has shown colossal strength that has even brought Superman himself down to his knees, though it should be noted that the Man of Steel has bested the God in some of their battles. His godlike strength allows him to break even the strongest of metals, and even the hardest of metals, once breaking a Green Lantern Ring with his bare hand. It is generally accepted that Darkseid is sufficiently strong to lift 100 tons with minimal effort. :Invulnerability: Darkseid possesses a god like level of invulnerability. He is completely impervious to most forms of energy attacks as well as physical blows. He however can be knocked around by beings with colossal strength and power. He is not completely invulnerable, however; massively powerful beings are able to hurt him. Superman once beat him into unconsciousness before burying him in the Source Wall, and Doomsday easily bested him in physical combat, going so far as to pierce his skin with his bony armor. Additionally, during the events of Countdown to Final Crisis, Darkseid was killed by his son Orion when the latter punched clean into Darkseid's chest and physically removed his heart from his body. :Immortality: As a New God, Darkseid is all immortal, unable to die of old age, or any other causes. :Superhuman Speed :Superhuman Stamina: Unable to tire, Darkseid has a level of stamina that is sure to never run out. He can survive in a never ending battle for days if need be. Omega Effect: a form of energy that he fires from his eyes. This effect is not only a relentless attack, but it is capable of teleporting the target to any location Darkseid chooses and recall them later or erase the target from the universe and similarly reform them. Darkseid has pinpoint control over his Omega Beams, and his unerring aim allows it to travel in straight lines or bend, twist or curve around corners. The Effect can travel across time and pass through different universes, and can pass through nearly any known barrier. It has been shown that the Omega Beams are ineffective against the bracelets of Wonder Woman, as they were created from the Olympian Aegis. He has claimed that no being had yet withstood the full force of the Omega Beam, but Doomsday and Superman nonetheless survived the attack. *'Telepathy': Darkseid is capable of forming telepathic links with seemingly any being in the universe. *'Mind Control': Ability to control the minds of others by sheer force of will. His ability to use this power is so great that he can dominate millions of beings all at once. *'Telekinesis': Darkseid is able to use psychokinetic attacks or attack the mind by simple thought. With this ability he is able to lift objects at will, as well as use them as projectile weapons or barriers. The limits to this power are unknown. *'Matter Transmutation': Darkseid is able to simply transmute matter by force of will. *'Molecular Dispersion': He is also able to dissipate and disperse the molecules of an object or organism, effectively erasing them from existence. *'Avatar Creation': A simple thought allows Darkseid to create liable avatars if/when the need arises. *'Psionic Possession': psychic abilities to possess an individual and negate any superhuman abilities they may have. *'Energy Manipulation': can also mentally control most known forms of energy, allowing him to erect protective force fields and project withering energy bolts. *'Teleportation': Darkseid is able to teleport himself or any other being simply just by thought or sheer willpower. *'Size manipulation': Darkseid has the ability to alter his body to grow to giantitc size, such as his battle with Jimmy Olsen (who had the combined powers of all of the New Gods) in Countdown To Final Crisis #4. As an almost god-like being, Darkseid has several powers that surpass most other beings in the known universe. ]] Life Creation: He can create life and matter from nothing, as he did when he created the being known as Strayne Time Travel: can travel in time as easily as any New God. Dimensional Teleportation: He can traverse different dimensions. De-evolution: As a New God, Darkseid has the omnipotent ability to devolve organisms, or completely revert the evolutionary pattern of an organism. | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: Darkseid possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the universe. With this he is an excellent strategist, and has proven that not only sheer force of strength and power has aided him in battles. Master Strategist: He is a master planner and strategist and his armies are nearly unbeatable under his leadership. Intimidation: With his frightening visage and ruthless nature, Darkseid instills fear in friend and foe alike, something he no doubt enjoys. | Strength = Class 100+; Darkseid can lift 100 tons effortlessly. | Weaknesses = Radion: Darkseid and all of the New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. It source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. More advanced beings such as Darkseid, protected by their power, armor and sheer toughness, have been known to take two hits and survive. Perhaps it requires the mysterious Element X to create it. Obsessive Personality: His obsession with finding the Anti-Life Equation, obsession to get even with people who have gotten the better of him. Meta-humans or other beings of colossal strength are able to hold their own in a fight against him. Willpower Concentration: Darkseid requires an immense amount of willpower to perform a majority of his powers and abilities, should his willpower be disrupted in anyway, he is unable to completely focus on his own abilities and powers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Vast military forces | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Darkseid | Links = * * KMC Forums - Darkseid Respect Thread }} Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:New Gods members Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains I members Category:Tactical Analysis